Odd Rape Time
by Mihanu
Summary: This is gay rape so if don't like the genre don't read.
1. Rape Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and the characters.

Notes: This is a gay rape. So if don't like don't read.

"Ulrich wake up. Come on Ulrich get up."

"Odd I'm up."

Ulrich try to move but notices that Odd is sitting naked on him while he is shirtless. Ulrich trys to move his hands and legs but they are tied to the bed.

"Odd why am I shirtless?"

"Well Ulrich, I'm going to have some fun with you. Also, you are completely naked. Now shut up. If you bite my dick, you are going to suffer."

Odd moves bit closer to Ulrich's face and put his hands on Ulrich. He moves Ulrich's face to his cock and made him began sucking.

"Aw Ulrich, you really know how to really give someone pleasure by sucking their cock."

After some time, Odd release a large amount of cum right into Ulrich mouth. It was so much that it was over flowing with cum. Odd let Ulrich go so he can his breath. Odd lay down so he can begin to suck on Ulrich Nipples. But before he begins with that, he starts to kiss all over Ulrich's face.

"Odd please stop. If you do, I won't tell anyone what happen."

Odd stop to say, "Ulrich I will not stop until I am completely satisfied from you."

Odd went back to kissing Ulrich. He finally reached the neck. Ulrich is crying from Odd. Odd finally made it down to the nipples. As he suck on one, he put his hand on the other one. He rubs the nipple. He stops sucking on the nipple and starts to play with it by using his tongue. Odd takes his mouth to the other nipple as it got to wet.

Eventually Odd is moves down the body, reach the belly button. He licks around and inside the belly button. He keeps licking down the button until he reaches the Ulrich hard cock.

"Ooo. What do we have here Ulrich?"

Ulrich lifts up his heads and see what Odd is talking about. "Odd that nothing. Get away from my dick now Odd!"

"Come on Ulrich. Don't be so shy now." Odd said as he grab Ulrich's dick.

After stroking few times, he the dick in his mouth. Odd only suck on it for five minutes so Ulrich wouldn't cum inside his mouth.

"Odd what you going to do now?" Ulrich said with a river of tears coming down this face.

"Well your about to see Ulrich."

Odd got up and came back down with Ulrich's dick inside Odd's ass. Odd keeps moving up and down while Ulrich is moaning and crying.

"Odd please stop it. I don't want to cum in your ass Odd."

"Well to bad Ulrich. I want to cum in my ass."

Ulrich keeps on crying and begging Odd to stops before he cums. But it goes to no avail, as Odd moves faster. After about ten minutes, Odd finally made Ulrich cum right in his ass.

Odd takes a hand and rubs Ulrich's face and says, "You did good Ulrich. I'm very proud of you. It's time for me to do it to you."

"Odd please no. I don't want you to fuck me in the ass. Anything but my ass, you can do my face again and I'll do it better then the last time." Ulrich said while trying to get out of the ropes.

"I'm sure it will be better than last time but your ass is begging me for a turn with my big ass cock."

Odd gets in position so he can have the best pleasure he can get.

"Now prepare yourself Ulrich. The time for fun begins now."

Odd starts pushing his dick into Ulrich's tight asshole. Ulrich yells and is crying an ocean storm up.

"Man Ulrich, this ass is so tight. I am so loving you right now. You should let me fuck this nice fine ass of yours more often."

"Odd please stop fucking me. Your big cock is hurts to much since it's big and you're the first one ever fucking my ass."

"That right, I am the first one to ever fuck this one. You know it won't hurt so much if you ever let me fuck it for you and stop trying to get into Yuma's pants."

Odd is moving slowly with his cock so he can enjoy it and so he won't cum so fast. Odd bends over and kissing Ulrich on the lips as try get him quiet him some.

"Ulrich it has been fun but it's time for me to cum."

"No Odd please don't in me. I do anything you want. Even let you fuck my ass as to your heart desire as long as you don't cum inside me."

No matter what Ulrich says, he can't convince Odd. Odd cums right into Ulrich's ass. Odd release so much cum into the ass, it is sliding right outside the asshole.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I did Ulrich. We should do this again soon."

Odd unties Ulrich from the ropes. Ulrich curls up into ball and is crying like hell from the pain in his ass and from being raped from his friend and roommate. Odd puts on his clothes and walks out of the room. As Odd walking down the hallway, symbol of Xana appears on his forehead.


	2. Friend or Rapist

"Come on Odd you need to get this homework down if you want to pass Mrs. Hertz's science class." Jeremy said.

"I know, I know. Just so hard to understand."

"Well Odd, you should start paying more attention in class then."

Jeremy's computer turns on and showing Xana activates a tower.

"Come Odd we need to get to the factory right now. Call Ulrich and tell him to meet us at the factory. I'll do the same with Yumi and Aelita."

Once Odd and Jeremy got to the entrance to the sewers, Aelita and Yumi appear around the corner.

Odd spoke up and ask, "Where Ulrich? He should have been here by now."

Aelita says, "Odd right Ulrich should have been here. Xana must have gotten to him."

Odd says, "I go make sure he is alright. You three go deactivate the tower."

Jeremy says, "Alright go and be careful Odd."

As the group went down into the sewers, Odd ran to their dorm room as first stop looking for Ulrich. Odd opens the dorm to their room and sees a naked Ulrich curl crying with his ass breeding.

Odd closes the door behind and ran over to Ulrich and asks, "Ulrich are you okay?"

Ulrich gets away from Odd and says, "Get away from me you rapist."

Odd just figure out Xana plan. "Now Ulrich I didn't rape you, I was with Jeremy. Xana activate a tower and made clone of me to rape you to try make the group to separate so he can win. You can't go to the police about this. If we turn back time Xana gets stronger, you still have the memory of being rape by a clone of me."

Odd calls Jeremy to let him know what Xana plan is exactly. After telling him, Odd starts to try to calm down Ulrich as to make sure they're going to be very little problems down the road.


	3. Shower Time

Odd took his tray of food and sat at the table Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita always sat down at.

Jeremy spoke up, "Well it's been few days, since what happen with Ulrich. We have been wondering why we haven't seen him out and about yet."

"Ulrich wanted to inside the dorm, because he hasn't got over that a clone of me rape him. He afraid that if he out in public he going to break out to a point that I will get arrested for rape. So, we been taking it slow, he agree to take a shower after everyone gets done. He wants me there with to make sure he ok and to see if can be with me outside the bedroom."

Yumi says, "Well if you need any help we are here for you Odd."

The conversation went on until the next class starts. Odd is just sitting in class not paying attention. He just can't stop thinking about see Ulrich naked in the shower. Odd just can't help this feeling for Ulrich the first time he sees him naked.

Eventually the last class came out; everyone heads over to the cafeteria for dinner. Odd went to get some for himself and extras to be able to sneak it out. He also asks his friends during class, to help sneak food out of the cafeteria so Ulrich can eat. After eating and gather the food from his friends, he went back to Ulrich and his dorm.

When he came in, Ulrich says, "Well Odd, what you bring me to eat?"

Odd says while putting food on a tray he stole earlier in the year, "Well got you 2 rolls, a meatloaf, and cupcake. Got you a drink from the vending machine too."

Odd got Ulrich the food and sat down right by his naked friend. While Ulrich is eating, Odd is rubbing his back. Odd says, "Are you ready for shower when everyone done?"

Ulrich sallow the food and says, "Yes I am Odd."

As time pass, Odd keeps looking on the condition of the showers. He doing this to make sure everyone left. Also, to make sure there not going to be that one person who going in after everyone else is done.

It is 8 pm now; it looks like everyone who wants to take a shower has. Odd gather up all the shower equipment and help sneak Ulrich into the showers. As they are walking there, Odd is hoping that no one opens their doors or turns in the same hallway as them. It only took few minutes to get to the showers but felt it eternity to get there.

Odd opens up the shower door and led Ulrich in there. Odd sets up everything and then takes of his clothes but them off to the side. He turns on the shower and making sure Ulrich is beating hit with the water.

"Ok Ulrich. Let's start by cleaning out your asshole. This way it really won't feel like it been defiled. Odd helps Ulrich bend over so he has an easier time to clean."

Odd put some soap on his hands and took it start rubbing Ulrich's ass. Odd took his right hand's index finger and puts it in Ulrich's asshole. Didn't really hurt since it was already loosen up. It didn't take Odd long to make sure the ass is clean. After cleaning his hands, he put on some shampoo and did his hair next. Odd been quick with the hair. After he gets done with the hair, he puts the soap back on his hands. He got up right behind Ulrich with his ass touching his dick. Chill went throughout his body when his ass touch Odd's dick. Odd start rubbing Ulrich's breast very slowly. Odd slowly move down Ulrich's chest. Eventually, got down to Ulrich's dick. He rubs around the dick before he gets to it. Once he got there, it is hard from the entire rub Odd did. Odd didn't want to make Ulrich cum yet so he turns him around and let the water take the soap off Ulrich's body. Ulrich turns around and kiss Odd on the lips.


End file.
